Goffic Love Note II
by DreamerGirlWinter
Summary: Light Yagami bargains with the Shinigami King to return to the human world to eradicate the preps with his righteous justice!


**A/N Dis is my deth not fanfac, plees reed and revuw. Fanks 2 deh peeps who hlped me wif spellin and stuff. U r awsum!**

The Awakening  
  
I opuned my bruwn-red eyes, all around was dust and bunes, I sut slowly up, the bunes were pinted with rainbows and der were baseball bats and pompoms and singing trees.

"EEEEWWW" I truned, wtf wuz dis place? Wat had happened before… L…. how did I get here?

Ryuk appered, he wuz wereing his hipster galses and hios fether boar gain, he luked embraced and he wuz tring to hide on me, but he culdn't. da cunt.

"Ryuk!11! Wtf is dis place?!" I holdered.

Ryuk flew over to me.

"dis is deh relm of da shaginami."

"NAH!" I sud

"Yus" mended Ryukuu

Ryuk puckjed a lollipop offa one of da dead trees. I wuz mad pissed.

"WTF! I TOLD U I WAS GOINA BE DA GUD OF DA NU WERLD WIFOUT PREPS AND U JUST FKCIN KILL MEH? I AM DA RIGHTEOUS JUSTICE THAT EVRY1 DESIRES AND UR NUTTIN BUT A FKIN –"

"Quiet you satnist!" boomed a vice.

Dis obvs prep wif a sheeps skull for a hud and a stupid preppy indin hat thing wid fethers aroused in front of meh. WTF lol

Ryuk bended on 1 knee and the prep Indian thing extended its hand for Ryukuu to kiss. EWWW WTF WERE THEY GAY OR SOMETHIN! (A/N Bi gois r sexah thogh so fck off)

"Loight" said Ryuk "Dis is da kig of da shitigami!"

"How do yuh do" saud the prep king thing wid da fethers.

"lik I wuld tell you, ya perv, I dun't know wut you wunt wit meh, but you're not hving it!11" I heped,

Rykuu wuz beunded on his nee and I saw he haad the durth note! I quickily garbled it off him and opuned it, I puled one of the fedders off the prep king ("hoi!" sud da kung) and I dipped it in sum of the mud, (lik a quirl!)

"yer gona let me go bak to da earth or elde I'll rite your nam in my dert note!" I fused wisely,

"yah," said deh king thingy, "but you dun't noe my nam, so you lik cunt."

Dat wuz troo. I ndeedd anodher plan! So I made 1.

"Yuh Lioight" lended Ryukkuu "Yuh cunt moder the kung wid the buk if ya don't know the nam. Didna I tell ya before yu prep!"

"NAH FUK OFF RYUKUU UR A GAY FAG PREP WID NO LOIFE!" **(A/N Nut dat I has noting gainst gays like. Fuk off)**

Den I swg da book and fuckin beat the crap outta da prep king widdit LOL. He scrammed like a complete PREP!

"Nuh! Lev ma alone you Satanist!" He peppered preppily, "k, I'll let yeh leve, just kepp away from meh!11!"

"Nah fuk off," den I raped him and maked him my litle goffick bitch like Ryuky! Wen I luked at ryuh again he luked akwerd cos he'd been jaking off over my sexx an was tryna hide his dik, the perv.

"ok den" sud I, "wen can I leeve?"

"Now!" scarmmed deh kung "gtfo of my shitigamee relm!"

"Sure fing, u fuckin prep" I snurtd "Ryukuu, r u cumin wif me agen?"

"Well gee Light" scratched Ruk as he sweted lik mad wif feer.

"Ryuk, I ned u by my side, we were frends and I 4giv u for letting me die with L and taking mah remaynin years and dat. Pleez." I sud and brshed awei a teer from my blood red eyz that were red and wif teers in dem.

"Well Lite, I'm tuched by ur wurds." Bgn Ryuck "But mah pleics in heer, I am nut a goff lik u. U must go bck alone."

The prep king looked lik he wsa about to crie and he dabed hiz eyez wif tishoos.

"LISTEN HEER U FCKIN PREP RYUCKUU! IF U DON'T COME WIF ME I WILL FUK UR SHIT UP U FUCKIN PREP! IM SIK OF U AND UR PREPPILISHOUS SHIT SO CUM HEER B4 I RIP U A NEW ASSHOLE AND PLUG IT WIF HY SKOOL MOUSICL CDS!

**(A/N I dunt lik HSM and nvr wil, fuk off)  
**  
"Ok den" said Ryuk hoo wuz cleerly impresd by meye wurdzmanship. Den he turned 2 deh king.

"Y dunt u cum 2?"

"Me?" sluttered deh king.

"Yus" said Ryukuu

"NAH FUK OFF!" I intrj3kted "Y wood I want a prep lik dat hanging out wif mee?"

"Aw cum on Light FFS" saunaed Ryuk. "We'll hav lods of fun wif deh king"

"Ind33d" pleased dek king wif his fukin preppy fetherd face. What a dikhed. Just sayen.

"Ok den" he can cum.

"Yay!" sed Ryukuu and him and the king slaped a hy 5 lik the fukn preps dey wer.

I didn't care tho.

Light Goffin Yagami is retuning to do deh righteous justis and bcum deh god of the nu werld dat evry1 dezires.

Everyfin iz just az I plannnd

**A/N Reed and reviuw. Am very senzitiv and emo and I kut myself so no h8 or flaming pls. I dunt lik writin in deh hospital so pls dunt giv any h8. If u flam ur a prep and deserve deh righteous justis becuz ur a poser. Tell me wot u think. Deth Not rulz!**


End file.
